A shattered hearts dreams
by Dolly-999
Summary: sequel to 'Some life for a princess hey'. Three years have passed since Jack walked out and shattered Martha's heart...... Please read and review.
1. Three years on

_**A Shattered hearts dreams**_

_**Sequel to 'Some life for a princess hey?'**_

_Chapter number 1. three years on._

Martha McKenzie slipped off her sand shoes and slowly walked down the sandy path to the beach just across from the mansion she lived in with her family in the city. She took in a deep breath of the fresh air and the smell of the ocean and fresh air, three years had passed since that night where the love of her life had walked away and shattered her heart on his way out and six years since she had actually been able to call him hers, and only hers.

Since then she'd sorted out her life, it wasn't complete, but she held her head high every day and remembered to be thankful for what she did have, she had to admit, even though her love life hadn't been on track for years, everything else about her life was something to be happy about. One of those things to be happy about was her family, even though Brett, Roo and Rose weren't biologically her family, the four of them still were a family. Roo and Brett had gotten Married just over a year ago and after that they had all lived together happily.

Rose was not only her best friend, but her sister, they did almost everything together, and got through everything together, and later that year Martha was going to be her maid of honour when she would marry her high school sweet heart, Boyd Hoyland. Martha was happy for her, back in the days when they were at Sasha's she'd often hear Rose mention his name, still completely in love with him, the two of them were made for each other, everyone could tell just from looking at them together.

Martha still sometimes talked to her biological mother, Beth Hunter, but they only caught up about once every month or two, mainly because of all the tension between Martha and Jack, the attraction was still there, but any other connection between them that they one had, any love or respect, had all been destroyed, there was a point where it was fixable, but on thing changed that, one thing that was destructive, one thing that made Martha sick, one thing that walked allover him in front of her, rubbing it in her face, his wife, Serena. She was beautiful, Martha had to hand that to her, her beauty blinded Jack from reality, she was a gold digger, a spoilt brat, a girl who played hard forget, she had high standards, nothing less, she got what she wanted, no matter what, and she felt threatened by no one... except of course, Martha. Serena wasn't stupid, she knew Martha and Jack were made for each other, that's why she made sure that ever last hope they had for love was destroyed.

He believed everything she said, her fell for her, and he fell for her hard. He never realized his blindness like everyone around him did, but no one dared say a thing, they didn't want to be the one to ruin his happiness, even though that happiness was of evil forces. Martha had tried to warn him off, but he snapped at her, she still remembered it all like it was yesterday.

"You know she's using you Jack" she had told him.

But by then it was too late, he'd already been blinded, "No Martha this doesn't have anything to do with Serena, it's about us isn't it? Well you know what? I don't care, you can just get over it cause there isn't an 'us' any more and there never will be.

It hurt her that he'd snapped at her like that, she could see the mistakes he was making, but he wouldn't stop to see it himself. That was the last thing she'd said to him, she didn't want to get hurt again, but she did, just from seeing her all over him like she was and Serena's little comments she would make to her after when all she wanted to do was be alone made things even worse, "oh dear, crying over spilt milk are we now?" or "Oh, couldn't all daddy dearest's money get you a man as good as mine". She was a cow! A complete cow!

"She's only doing this cause she knows your a better person then her" Rose had told her, "You've got what she hasn't, she doesn't have a heart, and as long as you have a heart, you'll win every time, even if it doesn't seem that way now".

'If only that were true' Martha thought, 'he can't see past her blond hair and skimpy outfits. He used to listen to me, but now he doesn't want to know me'...


	2. She's a narsty piece of work that girl

**Warning: May contain some things not suitable for younger readers.**

_Chapter number 2. She's a nasty piece of work that girl_

"Martha sweet heart" Roo called out from the edge of the beach to where Martha was standing near the edge of the water. "Martha" she called out again, snapping Martha out of her daydream.

"Yeah" she called back.

"Lunch is ready".

"Ok, I'm coming" Martha answered, making her way back to the edge of the beach to where Roo was standing.

"Ok so are you going to tell me what's wrong babe?" Boyd asked putting his arm around Rose where they were sitting on the couch in the upstairs lounge room of the Macklin's mansion.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't been very good company" Rose apologized looking away from the tissue she was fiddling with and tearing to pieces with her nails. "I'm just worried about Martha".

"And why is that?"

"She went to see Beth the other day, and lets just say she had to be in the same room as Serena for about half an hour while her and Beth decided to do".

"Oh, I see. She's a nasty piece of work that girl".

"Yeah she is, and she seems to have a really good time rubbing everything in her face too" she sighed, "I just wish things would be how there supposed to be for her, Like even you noticed just from looking at them that they are ment to be together, even though they were at each others throughts".

"Yeah, and judging by the way Serena clings onto Jack when ever Martha's around, she can see it too".

Rose just nodded. "Hey, come on, lets forget about your sister for a minute, we've got some wedding planning to do" Boyd started, trying to cheer Rose up. "An the bridal magazine came in the mail this morning" he whispered into her ear, which seemed to putt a smile on her face.

"Alright, alright, you've convinced me" she told him, giggling slightly.

"Now who's ready for lunch?" Roo asked as her and Martha came up the stairs.

"I am, I'm starving" Boyd said.

"Well I guess we can do some wedding planning later then" Rose added.

"How about we eat out on the balcony?" Martha suggested.

"Yeah, sounds great sweety, how about you take these plates out there" Roo told her handing her a pile of plates off the bench.

Over in summer bay, in the Holden's mansion on the new side of town, lunch was also being made. "Lucas, could you please go and get Jack and Serena?" Beth asked as she piled the lettuce in the bowl of salad, on the kitchen bench.

"Yeap, sure thing" Lucas answered, getting up from the bench stool on the other side of the bench of the kitchen. He made his way up the stairs, unaware of what he was about to walk into.

"Mmm" Jack sounded as Serena kissed his neck, they were both in there bed, and looking very, very cozy with Jack topless and Serena mostly covered by the sheets except for the red bra strap that was slipping down her arm from Jack rubbing his handover her shoulders and down her arms.

"Knock knock" Lucas said banging on the door with one fist.

"What?" Jack called out, hoping Lucas would get the hint not to open the door, but he didn't and the door swung open. "Um, I, u, I'm sorry" he started.

"What do you want?" Jack asked angrily.

"Um, Lunch is ready" he explained, trying to look away.

"We'll be down in a minute" Serena butted in before Jack could say anything.

"Ok" Lucas answered, closing the door, he'd been scared for life.

Jack sighed, "well, I guess we'll have to get up now".

"Oh, do we have too?" Serena complained, resting her head on Jack's chest.

"Yes, but I promise I'll make it up to you tonight" Jack told her giving her a little wink before hopping out of bed and getting dressed.

"Aww I like the sound of that, so what have you got in store for me?" she teased.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see, Mrs Holden" Jack teased back, gently leaning back over to plant a soft kiss on her fore head.


	3. My past, the tangle of lies

_Chapter number 3. My past, the tangle of lies._

"So how have you been lately sweet heart?" Beth asked as he and Martha strolled along the beautiful beach of Summer bay after eating lunch at the dinner.

"Pretty good actually, I've been helping Rose choose her wedding dress".

"That sounds like fun, has she chosen one yet?"

"No, I think she's been through every single Bridal magazine and catalog available and she still has a list of at least ten to choose from" Martha explained as the came to the edge of the beach, ready to hop back into the car.

"Look love, I'm just going to duck off to the little girls room before we head off is that alright?"

"Yeah sure" Martha answered sitting down at the park bench that was in front of the parking lot, overlooking the beach.

"Ok, I won't be a minute" Beth told her before making her way into the surf club.

Martha looked across the beach, she missed this place, it would always be her real home, no beach, not even the one's in Sydney could beet this one, not even close, but her thoughts were soon interrupted by a horribly familiar voice, "fancy seeing you hear Miss McKenzie" a tall man from behind said, scarring the living daylights out of Martha.

"What the hell are you doing here Sean?" Martha gasped seeing him with his usual evil look on his equally evil face.

"Just walking past, beautiful view hey, isn't it?"

"I'm not an idiot Sean, now would you kindly just tell me what you're really doing here?" Martha asked, she was terrified deep down, but she didn't dare show him that, she couldn't, he'd try to intimidate her more if he only knew the fear inside her. Her face was forced to give him a more angry, confident look that didn't give a damn about anything he had to say.

"I told you already, I was just walking by, anyway I see from what I've read in the papers that you seem to be holding up well, especially with daddy dearest taking you inn".

"Look Sean, I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, stay the hell out of my life!" She yelled, her anger being released, she so badly wanted to punch him, but he'd only punch back, and he'd win, he was strong, forceful, he could kill anyone he wanted to if he tried, no one dared to cross him.

"Hey I was just trying to make conversation" he said, trying to act like he'd done absolutely nothing wrong in his entire life.

"Martha you ready to go?" Beth called out.

"Yeah, lets go".

"Who's that you were talking to?" Beth asked as the got in th car.

"oh, no one important, just someone I met a while ago" she lied acting all calm, he wasn't just no one, he was the one who made her life a living hell, and he'd do it again if he had the chance to, she could see it in his eyes, his eyes were filled with hate, his eyes were filled with lies, and evilness that over powered everything else, everything he was was evil, his heart, his mind, his soul, all full with evilness, she'd once thought he was the complete opposite, but as soon as she couldn't get her self out of the lies that he'd tangled her into, it was too late to run, too late to hide, and too late to change her foolish, foolish heart for trusting him.

As they drove off she could see him in the rear vision mirror of the car, he just sat there where she had been sitting before, his arms spread across the table behind his back and his head looking straight out into the ocean, but they had gone around the corner before she could see what was about to unfold next.

Serena appeared from behind the surf club, she'd been watching Martha's argument with Sean. "So who are you and how do you know Martha McKenzie?" she asked as she approached the table.

"Maybe you should start by telling me who you are" Sean told her looking at her up and down.

"I'm Serena".

"Well I'm Sean, nice to meet you" he introduced himself. "Why do you ask about Martha?"

"Well, some how i just figured that you knew something about her that the rest of us don't, say maybe something to do with her past".

"So what do you want to know and what would you do to find out?".

"Well, if it's something big, then I'd do just about anything".

"Even say, cheat on what ever love boy put that ring on your pretty finger?".

"As long as he doesn't find out, then yeah".

"Ok, meet me in the back alley behind the shops at Yabbie creek in exactly two hours, and make sure know body follows you" Sean instructed.

"Ok, I'll see you there then".


	4. She'll never know what hit her

**Warning: I'm not sure if this needs a rating, but just to be on the safe side I'll give it one, not suitable for young readers.**

_Chapter number 4. She'll never know what hit her_

"Hey where have you been?" Jack asked from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed as Serena entered, it had gone dark about half an hour ago, Jack had been worried, she never stayed out that late without calling him.

"I'm sorry I should of called you, I was out shopping in Yabbie creek and I ran into a friend from school who was just passing by so we went and had a coffee to catch up. I guess we just go a bit carried away with our conversation" he lied.

"Ok, I was worried that something bad had happened to you" Jack told her pulling her hand gently so that she moved closer to him, then he stood up and placed a kiss in her fore head.

"Well I'm fine, so no need to be worried" she assured him, kissing him on the lips. "Anyway, I'm going to have a shower, I walked passed some smokers on town and I probably reek of the stuff" she lied again, the truth was that she'd purposely walked passed them, and mad sure that she stood there long enough so that it would over power the smell of Sean, she didn't want Jack to even get suspicious, let alone find out that she'd cheated on him.

"Yeah you do. But I love you anyway".

"Mmm, I love you too".

"She's never going to know what hit her" Sean's voice echoed slightly through the dark room with a sliver of light coming through the closed blinds on the smallish window, the light lit up just enough of the room so that two faces could bee seen in the room, Sean's and another man's who seemed almost as evil as Sean's. "She thinks now that she knows about her rival Martha's past that everything is going to be ok and her and lover boy are going to live happily ever after without Martha in the way" Sean continued explaining in an evil voice, a voice full of intelligently evil plans and dirty deeds. "And you know what the best part is?" he asked the figure across the room.

"What's that?" the voice replied.

"Not only am I going to ruin Martha's life again, but this time, I'm going to make Serean's life a living hell too, and she's never going to know where she blond hair and skimpy out fits led her wrong" he laughed evilly. "You never know, Serena might just even be running to Martha for help when I'm finished with her, now that's a sight you wouldn't expect to see".

"Sorry to ruin your fun boss" the figure started, "but how are you going to find this girl again, I mean did you even find out where she lives?"

"Yeap, and trust me I found a lot more out too, on my way home I ran past Jay's house (Jay is a computer hacker, who's a friend of Sean's) and her got into the police data base, and it turns out she has a past of her own which she doesn't want to be found out" Sean told him, "Here, he printed out a copy for us" he said handing the figure a document, the figure then turned on a desk lamp and the desk that was between them became visible. Sean opened the yellow paper folder and placed it under the light were it could be read. In the top corner was a photo of her and next to it was eight lines of writing:

_Name: Serena Baker/ Holden_

_Born: 30th of December 9880_

_Parents: Daniel and Rebbecca_

_Siblings: none _

_Occupation: Ex stripper/ porn model_

_Criminal record: Arrested on the 1st of July 2000 for attempted murder._

_Jailed for: five years _

_Time spent in jail: two years, bailed out on the 5th of October 2002._

"Oh my word" the figure exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty bad history, and if I'm right then lover boy probably doesn't have a clue about any of this. Like I said she's never going to know what hit her".

"Oh my gosh, Rose come and have a look at this one" Martha exclaimed from the other side of the glass table they were both sitting at on the large upstairs balcony that overlooked the beach.

"It's perfect" she squealed looking at the wedding dress in the bridal magazine that just come in the mail half an hour ago. "I'm going to call Boyd" she said getting up and heading inside to the phone. As soon as she left Roo came out the door and sat down next to Martha.

"So what are we going to do for her hens night" she asked.

"I don't know mum, it's another five months away".

"Yeah but if were going to book something it's going to have to be soon".

"Yeah your right" Martha sighed, "We'll have to think about it".

"Ok, well me and your father are going out for dinner, so think about it and tell me whe I get home, ok".

"Ok, have a good time".

"I will".


	5. Do as I say, or

_Chapter number 5. Do as I say, or..._

"So I was thinking maybe we could have a cruise for her hens party" Martha told Roo as they walked along the beach, both with there sand shoes in there hands.

"Sounds perfect, definitely sounds like Rose" Roo answered in agreement, "so now we just have to find one that's free the night we want".

"Now that's always the hardest part".

"Yeah, especially at this time of year, but I'm sure your father can pull a few strings".

Martha nodded, "yeah him and all his connections".

Further up the beach was some rock cliffs with small caves in the sides near rock pools, and just around the corner of one of the cliffs was Serena and Sean. "So why did you want me to come hear?" Serena asked as Sean approached her where she was sitting on a rock near the face of the cliff.

"Sit down and shut up, you won't be quite so full of your self when I'm done" Sean instructed her rudely.

"I am sitting down" she answered back at him, shocked by his sudden rudeness, he had at first come across as a more of a gentlemen, but now, it was almost like he was a completely different person.

"No here you idiot, in the cave" he snapped at her, putting his arm out straight, pointing to the nearest cave that led further around the corner, away from the beach. In his other hand was something that was hard to recognize, it was hidden behind him, but you could still tell he was carrying something.

"What have you got behind your back?" Serena asked, her voice was starting to sound shaky, and her eyes began to fill with fear, who was this guy really? Because he definitely wasn't the Sean she'd met the other day.

"It doesn't matter, just get in the cave!"

"Why should I?" she snapped back, trying to look brave.

"Because, your going in there whether you like it or not, now we can make this easy, or we can make this hard" he told her, cornering her off so that the only way she could go without hi trapping her was into the cave. She did as she was told, she didn't know what was behind his back, for all she knew it could have been a gun, but she didn't want to find out. When she got in there, there was already someone else in there, it was a man who looked almost as evil as Sean did (the figure from the dark room), he had a baby in his hands. Sean came in after her and reveled what was behind his back, a rope, masking tape, and a gun. Serena gasped at the sight of it, it was black, with silver trigger, the trigger stood out in her mind, now she was afraid for her own dear life. "Isn't it a beauty" Sean commented holding the gun in his hand, "it could kill two men in one shoot if you aimed it right, but I probably don't need to tell you that, you probably already know considering you've tried to kill before".

"It's not what it looks like" Serena defended herself.

"Oh really, so is that what you have to say about something else too, say stripping everything off for a show in public or a few photo's?"

"That's none of your business" she snapped.

"I'm just going to head back inside sweety, I think I've had enough of the beach for one day" Roo said stopping and facing back the way she and Martha had come up the beach.

"Ok, well I'm just going up to the rocks, I'll see you latter" Martha said stepping towards the rock cliffs.

"Ok, bye".

"Would you just tell me what your going to do with me?" Serena asked as Sean tied her hands together behind her back with a piece of rope.

Sean went to answer but then he heard a noise from close by, it was like sand being scrapped along the rocks with shoes or something like that. "Don't move or you'll suffer" he warned her pointing the gun at her for a second to make her get the picture of what he ment by 'suffer'.

Sean left the cave to see who it was, and when he saw it was Martha he grabbed her quickly and pulled her in the cave before she could realize what was happening or even think to scream, he pointed the gun at her thought on an angle where she could see what he was pointing at her. "Please don't hurt me, please don't" she gasped.

"You do exactly as I say or Dylan gets it" he explained. Martha looked up and saw a man with a baby, now just any baby, Dylan...


	6. He did what!

**Warning: contains themes not suitable for young readers**

_Chapter number 6. He did what!_

"Don't you even touch him" Martha told him.

"Well, it's not that hard, if you want him to live, then do exactly what I tell you too" he said coldly. "Now sit down. I'm sure you too know each other, but just to refresh you memories, I'll introduce you again, Martha this is Serena, Serena, this is Martha". Martha and Serena didn't say anything, Martha just sat down and looked over at the toddler sitting on the man in the corner's lap, the toddler she had been torn away from. "Now I'll be back soon, and if I find that you too have gone, I'll come after you, and next time you won't be so lucky" Sean warned them.

"Oh my gosh thank goodness he's gone" Serena exclaimed when Sean had left the cave.

"Serena, what's going on? How do you know Sean?" Martha asked.

Serena sighed, "It's a long story".

"Well we've got plenty of time, who knows how long Sean could be gone for, or if he's even coming back".

"Lets just say the other day I saw you and Sean arguing out side the surf club and after you left I went and asked him how he knew you and he told me to meet him here today, and in that time he found out my past, one I'm not very proud of".

"What do you mean?"

"When I was younger me and my boyfriend Ken were out camping, anyway one night someone came across where we were camping and got into an argument with Ken which got out of hand and he knocked him out and stabbed him with a knife. When he realized what he'd done he stabbed himself and I came out of the tent to find both of them on the ground with blood everywhere, so i called the ambulance and they both almost died. When Ken woke up he said that I'd stabbed him after he came out of the tent and saw me stabbing the other guy, and cause the knife had my finger prints on it too the courts believed him".

"That's in sane Serena".

"Yeah I know, but there's more. After I got bailed out early I was in need of a job to keep myself on my feet, and the only job that was offered to me was as a stripper at a topless bar, so I took it".

"Oh my goodness, does Jack know all this?"

"No, he doesn't need to know. Why don't we just go, Jack can arrest this guy, come on Martha, I may not like you but we both have to get out of here".

"Look Serena I don't like you ether, and yes we need to stick together, but we can't leave".

"Why not?"

"Well firstly our hands are tied to a metal loop drilled into a rock" Martha told her, pointing out the obvious. "Secondly Clone Sean is sitting in the corner".

"Hey, my names Matt" he snapped at her.

"What ever" Martha answered back at him. "Thirdly if we go Dylan's still here, and who knows what he'll do to him. And fourthly even if we did get out of here, we can't get the police involved, it will only make things worse".

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Has Jack ever told you about how I ran away just over six years ago?"

"Yeah".

"well while I was out on the streets I had absolutely nothing, no food, no home, and I ran into Matt one day, he was looking for anyone in need of a little bit of cash who was willing to keep there mouth shut, and I had no choice but to volunteer".

"What did he want someone to keep there mouth shut?"

Martha sighed, "because, if the police found out what he was doing, then he would have been sent to jail".

"Oh my gosh, did you turn him in?"

"eventually, about three years later when my dad found out".

"Well then, if he got turned in then why isn't he in jail?" Serena asked trying to get to the bottom of it all.

"By the time we turned him in, everything he'd been doing was covered up or destroyed, there was no proof." Martha explained. "By the time the cops got off his back about it, lets just say he wasn't at all happy, I was at home by myself late one night when he came after me, the door wasn't locked so he just slipped inside and snuck around until he found me-" Martha continued, but stopped, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Martha what's wrong, what did he do to you?" Serena asked sympathetically.

By now the tears were running down her face and the horrible memories were reentering her mind, "he came from behind me and, and he-" Martha stopped as she burst into tears. "He forced his way into me".

Serena's mouth dropped and she went to put her hand over her mouth but the ropes held them back, "Oh my gosh" she said softly, still in shock, "he raped you?" she said a little louder, she too looked like she was about to cry, not for herself, but form Martha, she never thought she could ever feel sorry for her because of the whole 'Jack thing' but now that had changed. Martha didn't answer, she just nodded. "I'm so sorry" Serena said softly again.

"It's not your fault" Martha reassured her, "If anyone should be sorry it's him". Martha looked over at Serena, and was surprised to see her crying, "Hey, why are you crying, it's not like he's done any of that to you".

"It's horrible what he's done to you though".

"Hey I thought you didn't like me".

"So, that doesn't make what he's done right. Anyway who's Dylan?"

Martha stopped for a second before answering, "He's my son".

"Wow, but how come he's with Sean?... Wait, Is Sean, oh my gosh, is Sean the farther?"

Martha just nodded...


	7. Digging up dirt

_Chapter number 7. Digging up dirt._

"Boss, come have a look at this" Lara, one of the officers at the police station in Yabbie creek called out across the room of busy cops at work to where Jack was.

"Yeah, you found more evidence?" he asked, approaching her desk in the corner of the office.

"Not for this case, Boss, you remember that case about three years ago about Sean Loyd and, I can't remember her name, um, Brett Macklin's daughter?"

"Martha?" Jack finished.

"Yeah that was her name, anyway, this computer that was confiscated down at the deserted factory in the city, has some files which might just have been what we were looking for when that case was going on" she explained moving the computer screen slightly around so that Jack could get a better look at it.

"I think your right" Jack said in amazement after briefly going through the file and clicking into some of the other illegal documents. "Well I'll go and dig up the papers from that case and can I trust you to sent the new evidence to HQ?"

"You certainly can boss" Lara replied getting back to work as Jack made his way to his office that was full of filing cabinets that were stuffed with millions and millions of cases from over the years.

"Ok so where do I start looking?" Jack asked himself talking out loud. "Ok, maybe the right year would help" he continued as he scrolled his finger down the labels on the draws, "2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, ok here we are".

"Boss We've got that DNA sample you wanted from the murder in town last week" another officer called Dean said opening the door holding a yellow paper folder in his hand, "Did I hear you talking to someone?" he asked looking rather confused at the fact that there was no one else in the room.

"Oh, I was just talking to myself, thanks for those" he said closing the draw after looking through for the Sean Loyd case.

"Is there anything else I can do boss?"

"Um, actually there is. I need you to get on to HQ and track down the files from the Sean Loyd case from three years ago".

"Ok, may I ask why this is being dug up now?" Dean questioned, he had a very curious mind, typical male, he always had to know everything.

"That probably doesn't need to be discussed, I just need those files".

"Ok then, I'll find them" he agreed leaving the office.

Back at the cave where Martha and Serena were being held against there will the place was very quiet, not a word had been said since Martha had told Serena about Dylan only fifteen minutes ago. But the silence was then broken by Sean's reappearance. "Matt, a word please" he ordered, "Leave Dylan here with Martha".

"But what if they make a run for it boss?" Matt asked.

"They can't, there tied up you idiot. Now come on".

"Ok boss I'm coming" he answered, doing as he was told and putting the toddler on Martha's lap before following Sean further into the cave where they couldn't be seen or heard. "What's going on?" he asked softly in the darkness.

"You remember those files we gave to Jay so the cops wouldn't find them?"

"Yeah".

"Well his factory got radded by the cops, and the took the computer with the files on it".

"Martha lets just get out of here" Serena begged.

"Have you forgotten about the ropes already?" Martha answered.

Serena just held up her hands, free from the rope, "I untied it, now come on I'll untie you too before he gets back and We'll make a run for it".

"Ok, but we need to be really careful, it he tracks us down again, he's only going to make things worse" Martha warned her.

"Yeah I know, but we stay here he could get worse as well".

"I guess so, now lets just go" Martha said agreeing with her, inside she felt quite shocked with herself, in the last hour or so not only had she actually gotten along with Serena, but she'd actually felt sorry for her, now that was two things she never thought were possible, not while Serena and Jack were still together anyway. Serena untied the ropes and the ran, as fast as they could escaping the caves with Dylan in Martha's arms, now they just had to make sure that Sean didn't see them before they were out of sight...

Please review, I really do like hearing what you guys have to say about it, even if you don't like it.


	8. Not so unfaithful

**Warning: may contain things that are unsuitable for young readers.**

_Chapter number 8. Not so unfaithful_

"Where do you think your going?" Sean yelled running after Martha, Serena and little Dylan up the beach. But they didn't even turn around to look at him, they just ran faster, their hearts racing faster than they were and there breathing was catching up rapidly.

"Ahh, my foot" Martha screeched, almost dropping Dylan, her thong had caught on a stick that was sticking out of the sand.

"Martha are you ok?" Serena asked, stopping in her tracks and taking Dylan out of her arms so she could get back on her feet properly, "come on, quick, he's catching up" she encouraged her.

"ouch, I'm trying, I think I twisted a muscle" she explained in pain, "take Dylan, go without me" she told her, putting her hand in a s top sign in front of the hand Serena had out to help her up.

"No come on, we can't let him catch you".

"Please Serena, I've done so much for Dylan, if he gets his hands on him after we've escaped, it will all be for nothing" Martha begged, by now Sean was only about a hundred meters away, and getting closer by the second, they both looked at him for a second, then they looked back at each other. "Please".

"Ok, I'll make sure nothing happens to him" Serena said, giving her word.

"Thank you" Martha answered before Serena bolted away, but Sean wasn't far behind now, Martha thought for a second that he'd stop where she still lay on the sand, but he kept running to catch up with Serena and Dylan, he knew perfectly well how to hurt Martha the most, and it was by hurting that little boy.

Serena tried to get away, but she couldn't run any faster, she had already run faster than she had in her entire life. Sean grabbed her from behind, making her fall to the ground with force, ripping Dylan out of her arms and holding him out in front of him. "Now what's daddy going to do with you?" he said evilly. Serena could hear this, it disgusted her that he could even talk to a child like that, let alone one that was his by blood, trying to keep her promise to Martha she leaped up off the ground, her head ached, but she tried not to concentrate on that.

She reached out, trying to grab the little screaming toddler out of the reach of danger, but the danger struck her, letting the little baby fall to the ground, hitting his head hard against a discarded brick that was half berried in the sand, his screaming stopped, and his face was motionless, just like his still body, the hit had been to hard for the two and a half year olds little structure to handle. "What have you done to him" Serena screamed, scared to the core about the possibility that he was dead.

"Why don't I start with why I asked you to come here today, I believe you have some unfinished business to deal with" Sean said in a dirty voice, lifting one eyebrow as he pulled Serena in close with his hands placed on her hips.

"No, don't you dare" Serena warned him.

"Hey we had a deal, I lived up to my end of it, and you still haven't lived up to yours, you just ran off right when I was about to make my move, actually if I remember correctly, I did make my move, but you pushed me away before I hardly touched you, anyone would think you were afraid of lover boy finding out".

"Sean firstly" Serena started, trying to distract Sean while Martha slowly moved herself towards Dylan, trying not to put to much pressure on her ankle, "lover boy is my husband, and I love him, you probably don't know what love is cause your to messed up for anyone to even like you in that way in the first place". She hissed. "And secondly, even if I did decide that I didn't love my husband and that I wanted to look else where, not in my right mind would I ever, ever even think about doing anything of the sort with you".

"Hey, a deal is a deal, and I can tell you right here and now that you will live up to that deal, whether you like it or not".

"Don't you dare, don't you dare" she repeated sternly.

"Oh, I will dare, and as for you, your going to keep your mouth shut, or else I can make it all the worse" he warned her, his tone had gone from evil to violent, his fists were clenched and his eyes glared a dangerous glare.

"Oy" a voice interrupted, "you can't talk to women like that", Martha looked up at who was standing there, and to her surprise, it was her dad.

"Dad" she gasped with relief, behind him were two police officers. "What's going on?"

before her dad could answer one of the officers spoke, "Mr Loyd, your under arrest, you have the right to remain quiet, anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law".

"What for?" he exclaimed in denial.

"Well when I first arrived it was only for the hacking of major public resources, but I'm sure there will be a few other charges now" he said pointing to Dylan.

"But I, I, um, I-".

"Save it Loyd, ether you come down to the station now or I'll have to take to drastic measures" the officer warned.

"But hasn't this case already been dismissed".

"Yes, but we've found new evidence. Now this is your last warning, come wit-"

"Yes i know, I'm coming".

"So who's this then?" Brett asked after the cops and Sean had left.

"Look it's a long story" Martha told him, "but right now we have to get to the hospital".

"Alright, I'll call an ambulance" Brett offered, reaching into his pocket to get his phone, "Oh damn, no reception".

"I think there's some in the car park" Serena suggested.

"Ok I'll try there, you just try and keep that boy alive".

"Ok, we will" Martha answered before Brett walked towards the car park.

"He doesn't know about Dylan?" Serena asked shocked.

Martha sighed, "no, he doesn't".

"But how?"

"After Sean... did what he did and I found out i was pregnant, I ran away for a while, well I didn't exactly run, everyone else knew I was going, they just thought I needed some space, which I did, just for more reasons than they all thought".

"So no one knows?"

"other than you, me, Sean and Matt, then no. I was going to tell everyone when I came back, after Dylan was born, but not long after Dylan was born, Sean kidnapped him, he'd been following me since I left here, and I couldn't take it to the police, or tell anyone about it, or he'd hurt Dylan, it was his threat for everything he wanted me to do" she explained, tears were forming in her eyes while she cradled her little boy in her arms. "I'm just glad it's all over now".

"Yeah me too" Serena whispered, still scared of what had happened in the last few hours, "me too. We're going to be ok now".

"So they've arrested him?" Jack asked the officer who was standing in his office.

"Yes sir, he's in the interview rooms in the city as we speak".

"Good, make sure you let me know when any decisions are made".

"Will do Boss" he answered leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Martha looked around the room, beside her in a hospital bed lay her son, he was sleeping peacefully and the steady beeping of the heart monitor could be heard through the room, it had been an hour since they had arrived here and there hadn't been any bad news yet, which was probably a good thing, but then again there hadn't been any good news ether.

Against the wall, past the end of Dylan's bed sat a extremely shaken Serena, it shocked her how something as big as the day's events could bring worst enemies to peace. "Serena" Martha started, breaking the silence.

"Yeah" she answered weakly.

"Thanks for what you did today, what you did for Dylan, it means a lot".

"Your welcome, after everything you've done for him, it was the least I could do" she explained. "You know, it almost feels weird with both of us getting along" she commented.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Martha agreed, "If someone told me twenty four hours ago that you and me would be having conversations that contained something other than yelling and hateful comments or remarks, I'd of told them they were dreaming" she added, they both giggled comfortably, like normal friends did, but the happiness was soon broken by the door opening and a nurse entering.

"Is my baby going to be ok?" Martha asked shakily, standing up next to the bed little Dylan lay in fast asleep.

"I think you should sit down" the nurse told her, she she sounded extremely serious which made Martha shiver, without hesitating she did as she was told and sat down, egar to know the future of her little boy, but more than the future of his health was about to be revealed to her, little did she know, she was in for a huge bombshell.


	9. To drunk to remember

**Warning: contains adult themes, not suitable for young readers.**

_Chapter number 9. To drunk to remember._

"What is it?" Martha asked.

The nurse took in a deep breath before speaking, "Well we don't know if he's going to be alright yet, we still have to run some more tests but... but we've found something else".

"What do you mean?" Martha questioned, looking confused.

"Was your name Serena?" the nurse asked looking over at Serena where she was still sitting.

"Yeah".

"I'm sorry Serena, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a while".

"Can't she stay?" Martha pleaded.

"Look it's fine, Jack's probably starting to wonder where I am so I better get home, let me know if anything happens" Serena told her.

"Ok, I will" Martha agreed. Serena left closing the door behind her.

"So what's going on?" Martha asked, turning her attention back to the nurse.

"When I was going through his medical history, I couldn't help noticing that his DNA we took didn't match up to his fathers" the nurse explained.

"Sean's?"

"Yeah, there's no connection what so ever... Martha I know this might not be the first thing you want someone to ask you, but were you having an affair?"

"No, theres no one else that could possibly be his father" Martha told her, she was still in a real shock, but at the same time she felt like a huge burden had just been lifted from her shoulder, the only problem now was that she had to face the fact that it was probably just a mix up.

"Well" the nurse, started, "I'll go and double check, just if you think of anyone that could possibly be Dylan's father, let me know and we can do some checks".

"Ok" Martha replied, as the nurse left the room. She looked over at Dylan still asleep oblivious the drama that was being created around him. Slowly as her thoughts grew tireder she drifter off to sleep in the blue plastic hospital chair and she began to dream, not just any dream, but a flash back from the past.

_**(Author note: the first part of the dream is the ending of Some life for a princess hey?)**_

DREAM:

Martha lifted her head up from where it was rested on Jacks chest looking into his warm eyes, and the trade mark smile that she fell in love with all those years ago, making her feel weak at the knee, but she didn't fall, Jacks arms warped around her tightly made sure of that. Their faces grew closer until they were only centimeters apart, "I missed you" she whispered softly, just loud enough for him to hear above the music.

For a second all he wanted to do was say that he missed her too, he could feel her arms wrapped around his neck, her eye's looking at his and her smiling at him, he'd missed that over the years, but the thought of her broken promise came back and hit him in the face, bringing him back to reality, out of the fantasy that was playing over in his head. "No you didn't!" Jack snapped stepping away from her, "If you did then you would of kept your promise and come home. Well obviously your homes not where I thought it was" he added before walking away.

'Martha what are you doing, you can't let him walk away again and leave you' her conscious told her, "Jack wait" she called out. Jack turned around for a second, hoping deep down that she was going to say something logical to fix everything, that's why he had stopped to listen, Martha always had a reasonable explanation, it was one of the things he used to love about her. "I can explain" she continued, "You see, um, I-" she paused.

Jack waited a moment longer, still praying in his heart that she would say something, but the longer he waited the more he doubted. "You don't love me" Jack finished her off.

"No, I-".

"Martha if you loved me then you wouldn't be making excuses. You dad's got all the money in the world, your not a slave, there was nothing stopping you from coming back" he said furiously, it broke his heart to talk to her like that, but he couldn't help it, she'd changed, she didn't love him.

"Jack" Martha exclaimed, her heart had been broken, torn in two and shattered to the point where it was impossible to break into smaller pieces. "I love you, you know that".

"No I don't" he replied shaking his head "I don't know, Martha you've changed so much, I don't even know you anymore" he told her, breaking her heart into the smaller pieces she thought weren't possible. He could see how heart broken she was, he couldn't stand it any longer, so he left, making his way through the crowd, leaving her to break down in tears with no one to wipe them dry, while people danced around her on the dance floor as the music kept playing.

_**(Author note: from here lets just say at the end of Some life for a princess hey? I didn't actually tell you everything that happened, it starts about an hour after Jack left).**_

Martha stumbled along as she walked, you could definitely tell that she had had way to much to drink, "Jack what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"I had to come back for the others, we only brought one car" he explained, he'd had a couple of beers down the road at the pub, he wasn't as drunk as Martha, but he was still a little over the limit.

"Jack why did you leave me like that" she asked, in a very drunk emotional tone.

Instead of answering he pulled her in and kissed her without thinking, if he hadn't had quite so many beers he would of resisted, but he'd couldn't control himself, nether could Martha, she just pushed more, backing him towards a small room out the back where she had been planning to stay considering the party would be going all night and she wanted to get at least some shut eye, in the room was a bed and some draws. Martha reached for the light switch, turning it on before starting to undo Jack's shirt. His hands were fiddling with the straps in her dress, trying to push them down her arms and to the floor with the rest of her dress.

END OF DREAM

She woke up in shock before everything that she had been to drunk to remember had played over in her dream, just by seeing half of it again she could remember all of it. How could I forget?" she asked herself out loud, "How could he not say anything about it?" she continued, remembering when half way through the night while she was sleeping, she could subconsciously remember hearing him whisper in her ear "I'm sorry Martha, it was a mistake", ' that must have been when he left' she though.

She looked over at her sleeping baby boy in his bed, on his arm was his tag, she couldn't help noticing that it still said Dylan Loyd on it even thought he wasn't really a Loyd. Then it all clicked, "wait, the dream, Jack... Dylan Holden?"she whispered in astonishment, he was Jack's...

**Author note: please review, I really like hearing what you guys think and I've heard for hardly anyone recently, so if you want to see more please review, there's no point in me writing this if no body's going to read it.**


	10. He's yours Jack

**Warning: contains, some violence and some adult themes, not suitable for young readers.**

_Chapter number 10. He's yours Jack_

"Hey Martha, what's going on, you sounded really upset on the phone" Serena said as she entered Dylan's hospital room.

"Yeah, it's about what the nurse came to tell me" Martha started.

"Is Dylan going to be ok?"

"We don't know yet, they still have to do some more tests... they came to tell me something else".

"What was it?" Serena asked sitting down next to Martha, ready to listen.

"Dylan's DNA doesn't match up with Sean's" she blurted out.

"Well then who's does it match up too?"

"There hasn't been any tests yet... but I know who's the father".

"Who?"

Martha took in a deep breath, she probably should have been telling this to Jack first, but it wasn't like he was going to listen to it from her mouth, she needed Serena's help, "I need to tell you something else first"...

"Hello anyone home?" Jack called out as he entered the door of the Holden's Mansion, "hello?"

"Hey Jack" Beth greeted him.

"Oh hey Beth, you haven't seen Serena by any chance have you?"

"No, sorry love" Beth answered, just before Jack's phone rang.

Jack looked at the called ID, it was Serena, "Hey babe, where are you?"

"Look Jack I need you to come down to the hospital in Sydney".

"What's going on, are you ok?" Jack asked, sounding worried.

"Yes I'm absolutely fine".

"Then how come your in the hospital?"

"I'm visiting someone, look Jack I probably shouldn't tell you this over the phone, so just come, I really need to talk to you".

"Yeah ok, I'll be right there, love you"

"Love you too" she said before hanging up the phone. "He's coming now" she told Martha.

"Thanks, you can be angry, I'd understand if you were".

"Look I'm not angry at you, none of this is your fault, Sean's the reason for all this. The only thing I'm still trying to get my head round is that I'm a step mum all of a sudden".

"And you'll make a great step mum, I'm sure Dylan's going to love you".

"Thanks" Serena said smiling.

"I bet you Jack's not going to take it so well though".

"Look it'll probably take some getting used to, but I'm sure he'll be fine about it, he's fairly laid back compared to most guys".

"Yeah, he is" she said softly, "he is".

Over the next hour while Jack was driving, all he could think about was what on earth Serena had been talking about on the phone, but finally he arrived at the hospital, he parked his car quickly and rushed inside, going past the checkout desk where Serena was waiting for him.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Oh well nice to see you too honey" Serena answered sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Jack apologized, giving Serena a hug and kissing her on the fore head. "So what did you want to tell me that was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Come through here"

"Serena, could you just tell me what's going on?"

"Jack, not here, now come on" she told him grabbing his hand and pulling him along through the people in the corridor until they came to room twenty five. "I'll leave you two alone" she said after pushing Jack through the door and closed it behind him.

Jack looked around the room, there were blue plastic chairs along the wall and the sound of a heart monitor could be hear, he continued to look slowly around, until his gaze came upon Martha. "Ok now this is really getting weird. What is going on?"

"Jack I can explain-"

"Yeah you can always explain everything really well, like when you see me stuff up, or should I say you think I'm stuffing up-".

"Jack just hear me out" she screamed over top of him, she didn't want another one of his lectures about how him and Serena were good together and if she didn't like it then that was her problem, but this didn't have anything to do with Serena, he stopped talking and just looked at her. "Well considering your probably not going to let me talk for more than a few seconds I'll give you the short story, Jack this is Dylan, your son".

Jack's jaw dropped, "Is this some kind of practicle joke? Cause if it is, it's really not funny".

"No, it's no joke" she told him, he could tell that she wasn't lying, now he was just angry that she hadn't told him. "Look Jack, just let me explain, I didn't tell you cause i didn't know he was yours until today".

Jack listened as Martha told him how the last few years had been, he was shocked, "Sean sounds like a nasty piece of work".

"Yeah, he is, I'm just glad it's all over and he has no reason to get his hands on Dylan".

"You've done a lot for that boy haven't you?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to him".

Jack studied the little boy in his bed, he hadn't stopped to look at him much since he came in, but now that he did, he couldn't help noticing how much he looked like his mother, he had the same colour hair, the same nose. "He looks so much like you" he commented.

"Now that I think about it, he actually looks a lot like you too, I can't believe I didn't pick up on it, he's got your eyes" she told him, "oh and he's got that half smile you seem to do so well too".

They both chuckled slightly, "really?"

"Yeah, really".

"So, um, well I'm still trying to get my head around all this".

"That's fine, I can understand, it's probably come to a big shock".

"Yeah, it has. But how ever it turns out, I still want to be a part of his life".

Martha just smiled, "you don't know how much that means. He really needs a father to look up too, I'd hate for him to turn out like Sean".

"And he won't, I'll make sure he knows the right side of the law. So, I guess this means were friends again?"

Martha paused with a straight face for a moment, then it turned to a smile again, "Yeah, friends" she nodded.

"Look I'm going to head off, get my head around this a bit more, how about I call you tomorrow and I'll arrange to come down and see him soon?"

"Sure, feel free to visit any time, and Serena too, I'm sure Dylan's going to love his new step mum".

"Yeah, I'm sure he will" he agreed, with a slight confused look on his face, "and since when did you speak nicely of Serena".

"What do you mean?"

"Actually, since when did either of you do anything nice for each other?"

"Maybe since we were forced to work together to escape from that psycho".

"Well I'm glad you too are getting along, I'm glad were getting along too".

"Yeah same".

"So how did it go?" Serena asked when she saw Jack coming out of the room.

"Very well, I still can't believe I've got a son. Anyway I'm going to head back off, see you at home".

"Ok, I'm just going back in to talk to Martha, bye".

"Bye, love you".

"Love you too".

Jack got in his car and slammed the door shut, he had a son, a son he never knew about, not until now anyway, in some ways he was glad, it was going to be a big change, but in the end he hoped it would be a good one, that's if little Dylan got better, he looked a little worse for wear asleep in the hospital bed.

He began to drive slowly down the road, stopping a few minutes later down at the beach, it was starting to get dark and the beach was fairly deserted with one or two couples sitting on the beach like love birds. He took in a deep breath, taking in the cold air that surrounded him, he heard footsteps from behind, looking around he was disgusted with who he saw, it was Sean, he'd probably just been released from questioning.

Sean made his way towards his apartment, Jack tried to control his anger, but he couldn't, 'if it wasn't for him' he thought, 'then I would of known my son before he was about to die'. Giving into his anger that was burning up inside he stormed over towards Sean.

"What's your problem?" Sean asked smartly as he saw Jack coming in his direction.

"Cut the act Loyd, I know what you did" Jack snapped.

"Is there a point to this lecture, I'm bored already".

"Have you got a problem with me Sean, first you rape my ex so then when she finds out she's pregnant I don't know that I have a son, and then you try to shack up with my wife".

"huh?"

"Oh come on you know what I'm talking about".

"No i don't actually".

"I'm talking about Martha, Dylan and Serena".

"Dylan's not your son".

"Yes he is actually, I was just down at the hospital, your DNA didn't match up with his".

"He is my son" Sean told him firmly, grabbing him by the collar of his police uniform.

"Why does it matter to you, you never cared about him" Jack answered back, pushing Sean away and against the wall.

Sean through a punch at Jack and got him hard on the cheek, forcing him halfway to the ground, "don't you dare tell me who I do and don't care about!".

The fight began to get out of control, there angers both getting to a crunch point, but Jack snapped before Sean did, he pulled his gun from his belt of his uniform and without thinking he fired directly at Sean, the bullet flying swiftly though the air, and firing into Sean's chest like it was a dart board, sending him to the ground like a rag doll that had just been dropped by a child. His lifeless body that was lying on the concrete path now had blood rushing to the surface. Jack realized what he'd just done, he was a murderer...


	11. Three months later

_Chapter number 11. Three months later_

_3 months later, 20th of September 2012..._

"All rise". Everyone around the room stood silently as the judge entered from the back of the law in forcing court room. The atmosphere around the room was tense, and an uneasy vibe was going round the room making the audience painfully uncomfortable.

"Please be seated" The judge ordered, taking his seat at the front of the room. His face was straight and harsh, his eyes were filled with concentration on the case that was in front of him that he would have to decide on a verdict for. "Please bring out the suspect". The guards did as the were told, bringing in a very lost Jack, usually it would be him that was escorting people with hand cuffs, but now he was the one with hand cuffs on, the last three months had been by far the worst months of his life, he'd let down the people around him, the people he loved, the people that he cared for, he was ashamed of that, and if he could then he'd take back that one second of blurriness in his head that had caused all this.

"Today we are all here to witness the trial of Jack Holden, being charged with the murder of Sean Loyd" the judge began. In the front row of the audience was Serena, Martha, Dylan, Tony, Beth, Lucas and Maddie, they still were coming to terms with the whole situation, this was Jack they were talking about, the love able Jack Holden, murdering, it just wasn't like him. "There will be a few things that I will be keeping in mind during this trial, This is not the first time this man has been the cause of death, and keeping in mind that this man is in fact an inforcer of the law himself, if found guilty, these charges will not be taken lightly. There is many things in this country that can be tolerated, but I believe as I'm sure you all do, that murder is not tolerable in any shape or form".

The trial was mainly a blur for Jack, only a few things stuck out in his mind, all he could think about is how stupid he'd been.

"Your honour, I believe this matter, should be taken more seriously, you see, the suspect, at the time of the murder, we in his police uniform, not only is this murder, but it's taking advantage of his position in the police force" the opposition explained. Jack looked back down at the hand cuffs around his wrists, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to get away from them any time soon, he stopped himself from looking into the crowd, he'd looked at his dad briefly on his way in, but he just couldn't bring himself to see the pain in his wifes eyes, he loved her so much, she deserved better than a murderer.

"Your honour, I believe that there are a few more things that should be taken into consideration, yes the suspect was in his uniform at the time, but that could only mean that the suspect was doing his duty and had no choice but to shot" the defendant started.

"Objection your honour" the opposition interrupted, "he did have a choice, Mr Loyd didn't have a gun".

"Over ruled" the Judge spoke. "We'll have a fifteen minute recess while I decide my verdict".

"So what's the worst case scenario now?" Serena asked the lawyer nervously.

"Well it's possible that it could, on a very small change turn out like the last time and it just being seen as his duty to shot Sean, but don't get your hopes up".

"And if they find him guilty?"

"Well that can range drastically depending how the see it all, him being in uniform could make it all the worse".

"Ok, thanks" she said softly before excusing herself to go to the bathroom, she promised herself she'd stay strong, but she needed a good cry now, 'only another fifteen minutes now and his future will all be decide for him' she thought to herself, which frightened her even more than before.


	12. Complicated life

_Thanks for the feedback through this story guys I love reading your reviews, heres the next chapter. It's the last one for this story, but I'm going to write a sequel after that if anyone wants it, please review._

_Chapter number 12. Complicated life_

"Serena" Martha called out as she opened the door of the girls bathroom, "oh there you are".

"Hey" she said weakly. Martha gave her a friendly hug for support, it was obvious she wasn't coping well.

"Look, it's going to be ok Serena".

"Yeah and what if it's not? Just the though of him behind bars scares me".

"But there's still a chance that he'll be found innocent, at least that's more hope than we came with".

"I keep telling that to myself, but then the thought of him behind bars comes back into my head, I'm trying to stay strong, I really am, but I can't, I love him so much" she cried.

"I know, I know you do, and I know he loves you too" Martha told her, "If you wan to see him before the verdict, then you've only got about a minute".

"Ok" she answered, grabbing her bag from beside the sink.

"Hey little buddy don't look so sad" Jack said talking to his son in the time he had with him alone before the fifteen minute recess was up, the little 2 year old didn't know exactly what was going on, but he new it was sad, "daddy's going to try his best to stay around for you, I promise" he whispered as Serena and Martha came back in, he could see the tears in Serena's eyes, they'd been the reason he couldn't bring himself to look at her through the whole trial, he hated seeing her like this, especially when it was his fault.

"Hey" Serena started when she got to him.

"Hey" he replied giving Dylan back to Martha, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault".

"It's ok, lets just concentrate on getting you out of this mess, ok".

"Ok... Look Serena, I can understand if you don't want to stick around if I get sent to jail-".

"Jack don't even say that, I'm not leaving you ok".

"Ok" he said softly nodding, "I'm glad, I love you".

"I love you too Jack".

"Order in the court" the judge silenced the room with his hammer. "Everyone talk your seats, our fifteen minute recess is finished, and I have come to a decision".

"It's going to be ok" Martha whispered as Serena sat back down next to her.

"I hope so, I really hope so".

"It's been a hard decision to make, but I believe a wise one, I find Jack Holden Guilty of the murder of Sean Loyd".

"Ok maybe it's not going to be ok" Martha whispered to herself.

"However, I agree with the defendant in that this man may have been doing his duty, I also agree with the opposition that it may have also been taking advantage of his position in the legal system. These charges against a police officer would not normally be taken lightly, but I am also aware that Sean Loyd was a dangerous criminal himself, there fore I believe that his murder was for the safety of the community, but armed men are also a threat to the community, which gives me no choice but to give a jail sentence".

"No, please no" Serena cried softly.

"My sentence is thirteen years in imprisonment" the judge announced, banging his hammer three times. As the security guards went to drag Jack out.

_Three days later..._

"I never though it would turn out like this" Serena opened up to her father in law Tony, it was the first time in days that she'd said more than one or two words. "It was only a few months ago that we were both talking about having a family of our own and things like that, but now he's gone" she cried, Tony sat and listened as she talked, "I went an visited him yesterday, they didn't even let him out of his cell, the whole time he was behind those horrible bars".

"Are you having second thoughts about still being with him?"

"No" she answered without even hesitating, "I can't leave him, I just can't".

"Well if you love him that much, then I'm sure you'll both get through this" Tong told her giving her a friendly pat on the back.

"Yeah, we will, it's still not easy though".

"Yeah I know, I know".

"Ok ladies and gentlemen" a lady at the front of the dinning hall that Rose and Boyd's wedding reception was being held, "It's now time for the maid of honour speech" she announced as a very lost Martha made her way up the front, she didn't look lost, but she was inside, the outside looked happy, but it was all an act for her sister, she didn't want to ruin her big day.

"Once again congratulations Rose and Boyd, I'm happy for both of you". She paused for a minute before she went on, she hadn't really decided what to say before she came up here, but now that she was speaking about true love, she couldn't help but thinking about her own true love that she had lost to many times to count. "Most people say that the biggest challenge in life is finding that one in a million that's out there for them, others say the biggest challenge is staying with them ounce you've found them, but which ever it was for both of you, I hope that you'll both always be happy together, and enjoy the great things in life that lay ahead for you". As she finished, something hit her, all night she couldn't help thinking about Jack behind bars, 'I love him' she made a realization in her mind, 'I still love him'.

In Jack's prison cell he sat on his hard little bed in the corner, it was dark and the only light that he had was the light from the bright full moon coming through the grates near the top of the wall, the light shone on a photo that was in Jack's hand it was of Martha, Dylan and Serena just a day before his court trial. His eyes were watery, life was never going to be easy from here, he'd realized that yesterday when Serena came, he could still remember giving her a hug through the bars, it was the way it was going to be for a long time, a long time of hell.

"Hey sweety" Roo said approaching Martha, "that was a beautiful speech".

"Thanks mum, look I'm just going outside to get some air".

"Ok, do you need some company?"

"Um, no, I'll be fine" she answered trying to slip outside without her mum coming too, but she came anyway.

"This is about Jack isn't it?" Roo started, Martha didn't say anything. "The speech was partly too wasn't it? come on Martha, please just talk to me".

"I don't know what to do mum, I really don't".

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes then. Look sweety I know this is hard for you".

"It's more than hard mum" she told her, "after I found out Jack was the father, I thought that maybe things would finally work out between us, but then-" Martha sobbed, "but then he went and got sent to jail. You know I could probably write a book or make a movie about my life, it's got enough drama in it".

"Sweet heart-" Roo went to comfort her, but Martha kept going.

"I can just see the title now, 'A shattered hearts dreams', I'm sure everyone would find that really entertaining" she said sarcastically through her crying.

"Now you listen to me sweety, life might suck right now, but things will get better, your a princess in a lot of people's eyes".

"A princess? For goodness sake, I've been a slave, I've found out I was switched, I've been raped, the one man I love is in jail and even worse he's married to someone else, and your calling me a princess?" she exclaimed, "some life for a princess" she added in sarcasm before breaking down in more tears in her mums arms like a little girl.

_Please review._


End file.
